Buffy's Daughter
by misakisses
Summary: Dove is a vampire and a slayer. She lived in hell until a year ago when she found a way out; she joined the watchers and learnt how to control her powers. She goes to Cleveland as an exchange student with Buffy's sister Dawn. Buffy is unaware of Dove being her daughter and Dove is not allowed to tell her for unknown reasons. This is a Buffy fanfic not part of season 8,


**Buffy's Daughter **

**PS i do not own Buffy the vampire slayer i take no copy right for the characters of the television series.**

PROLOGUE

I'm different from most slayers and from most vampires. I'm stuck right in the middle; I can never die from any vampire killing method or anything else for that matter. I'll never grow old and I'll never die, when all I want to do is be a normal teenage girl with normal teenage problems but I have to face the truth I'm an immortal of the immortals and the chosen one of the chosen ones. I am said to be the only child of a slayer and a vampire. My name is Dove I don't have a last name because I've never lived with a family. I grew up in the fiery bottom of hell with the demons, not all demons are bad may I add some are nice well...nice as you can get in hell. I don't really know how I got into hell when obviously I was born on the earth that's what I want to find out and who my parents are? Why did they give me up? Was it because they were slayer and vampire; a star-crossed lover thing? There's only one way to find out and that's to meet them, the only fact I have about them is that they go by the names of Buffy and Angel.

~ From the movie and TV show, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, comes this fanfic of epic proportion to bring about the product of Buffy and Angel's love, their daughter Dove and her place as a hybrid child.

CHAPTER 1

"Welcome to Cleveland we thank you for flying with our airlines and hope you fly with us again." The pilot said through the big speakers, that plane had just landed. Was I excited to be in Cleveland? I don't really know. Was I excited for meeting my family for the first time? Yes but I was pretty nervous.

It's funny to think a year ago I was climbing up from the piles of fallen down buildings and rubble, I guess I would do anything to get out of hell so that's why I thought myself to open the closed down hell mouth for a minute for me to pass into the human world. When I came out of the rubble I was walking but It wasn't long until the watchers council found out about me and picked me up. They thought I could be a better slayer and from there they got in touch with a man named Rupert Giles, who is my mothers' watcher, and told him the situation. There's just one problem about this my mother thinks I'm an exchange student from England for her little sister Dawn and that I'm suppose to be Giles's niece. I have no idea why I just don't tell her I'm her daughter there's something the watchers aren't telling me but I'll go along with it for now I guess.

Buffy poV

"Is that her plane?" Dawn asked as she and Willow held up the sign to welcome the exchange student and for her to know that this is us. A distinct blond girl walked through the crowd, when she saw our sign she walked over with her luggage. She was beautiful. She had long, blond hair down to her knees and green eyes. Her body shape wasn't skinny, she was curvy and was dressed like a punk she had tartan skinny jeans with chains on the side and a top saying 'Billy Idol'. Her top reminded me of Spike and how brave he was... Is, i still need to get it in my head he is not dead maybe one day he'll come back to tge gang. His work helped all the potentials turn into slayers but they lost their powers the year after but I guess it would never work there is really only supose to be one chosen one, even Faith is pushing it. I miss the girls, it was like I wasn't so alone, one good thing is that I don't have to find slayers all over the world anymore, I can take a break... If you can call it that?

"Hey the exchange student looks so much like you, Buff." Xander said quietly as she stood in front of us and smiled. And Xander was right, she did look like me. It was like a spiting image of me. Maybe she was like my doppelganger but she was much prettier then me and shorter with longer hair.

"Dove," Dawn said as she pulled her onto a hug. "It's so nice to meet you at last, this is my sister Buffy and our friends Willow and Xander." Dawn pointed to us as she said our names.

"It's so nice to meet you." She said with a cute English accent; she seemed nice. I think it will be good for Dawn to have a friend in the house that already knows our past as she is Giles niece.

"Giles couldn't be here today he had a meeting about the librarian position at the school that you will be starting with me."

"Yes he told me that on the phone." She said smiling. "Let me get your bags," Xander said as he grabbed her bags. "Oh thank you." She said as she looked over at me, I could have sworn that I saw a tear forming in her eye but I'm sure that it's just the light.

Dove poV I think living with my mum is going to be okay. Willow and Xander are living in the same house as well. Xander is pretty funny he made the car drive home entertaining as he told me how he fell in love with Buffy's exchange student who turned out to be a inker mummy. When we got to the house my mouth dropped open it was so big it could probably touch the sky I hopped out of the car to have a better look and just stood on the lawn in amazement. "You like it? Xander built it." Dawn said as she looked up at it as well.

"He built it?" I said looking at Xander who had gotten my bags out of the car and was walking into the house.

"Yeah isn't it awesome but whatever you do don't get a crush on him he's to old for us." She said smiling as we walked up the path to the house. "Trust me he's not my type." I said admiring the garden it had lavenders and roses every where I looked.

"Oh what is your type? Actually don't tell me we will defs have a gossip time after I show you your room."

As we entered the house my mouth dropped open once again, it was amazing it had a courtyard in the middle of the house which you could see through big glass doors it was filled with slayer equipment which was all the essentials of making a good slayer. We walked up the big spiral staircase which led us to a big hallway which leads to the kitchen at the dead end and rooms were on the side.

"This is your room its right next to mine." Dawn said as she opened the door and we stepped in. It was a awesome room it had posters all over the wall of my favorites bands and the bed was a king-sized. Oh how I have heard of king sized beds but never seen one and I had a big TV on my wall. "Giles and I decorated the room for you."

"It's awesome, Thank you so much I never want to leave." I said as I hugged Dawn or should I say my aunt.

CHAPTER 2

"You ready?" Dawn asked as we got out of the car.

"As ready as I will ever be." I said smiling at her, school I have never been to a school before.

"Have a good day!" Xander said as he waved and drove off in the little brown car.

"Okay, we'll go and get your classes from the lady at the office." Dawn said as we walked up the steps to the school, it was huge not to mention how many people where attending this place I guess it has to be pretty big.

"Dawn!" A girl with short black hair came running up to her for a hug.

"Hey Callie," Dawn said as the two girls pulled away from each other. "God it's been so long, how was L.A?"

"Oh it was amazing, it would have been better if you were there." Callie said as she looked me up and down "Who's this? I've been away for two weeks and I come back to see you with a new best friend..."

"Oh sorry, this is Dove my exchange student from England." Dawn said shoving me in front of Callie.

"Nice to meet you." Callie said giving me a big smile; she was defiantly up with the latest fashion she had on a mini skirt with big high heels and a tank top, She's not really the person that I would hang out with because I wear docks and leather not Prada.

"Likewise." I said smiling as Callie looked at the big bulgy necklace I was wearing around my neck. My father gave it to me the day I met him in England, he said it would help me when I needed it the most. what he really means is that it kills any other vampire besides me into flames if it reflects the sunlight but its broken in that sense any way, its been covered by a protection spell for me, more often used by werewolves in the turning time. It works the same for me when I have my transformation.

"Waw I love that necklace." She said holding the jewel in her hand.

"I know right, I've been eyeing it off all morning. For some reason it seems so familiar." Dawn said looking at it as well.

"Hey girls, what are you doing looking at this girl..." A boy said from behind me but he didn't finish his sentence because Callie gave him a dirty look and snapped at him.

"Oh shut up dick head." Callie and Dawn moved away from looking at my necklace and looked at him evilly.

"Oh now don't be mean," he said looking at me. I was confused I've never been in a situation like this; I've only seen this sort of stuff in the mean girls.

"Hey I'm Alex." he said shaking my hand, he was what you define as hot. He was definitely a jock because he had the school jock jacket on, his hair was brown and his eyes were a blue shade color.

"I'm Dove." I said not really knowing where to look when talking to him.

"You're English," he said clearly stating the obvious with my accent. I'm not faking my accent I really do have a English accent but I don't really know why because I grew up in a American hell hole.

"Aren't you smart!?" Callie said dripping with sarcasm as Alex put his arm around her shoulder. "Don't worry Dove I can talk to him like this I'm his girlfriend."

"Yeah sad isn't it?" Dawn asked rhetorically into my ear.

"Well I should probably go to the office." I said pointing to the school building.

"I'll go with you." Dawn said.

"Nah it's okay I'll see you later." I said as I made my way into the building.

The inside of the school was like a traffic jam, so many people which were looking at me up and down, why do people keep doing that to me? Do I have something on my skirt? I looked down at myself. No I don't. Now where is the office?

"Take a seat, please, I will just print out your classes for you." The old lady at the office said. I took a seat; it had taken me ages to find the office. It was like a maze in this school.

"Now if you brake into school one more time, I will have to suspend you." A middle age mans voice said as a boy came out of the principles office. He had black hair down to hair shoulders in a emo cut, piercings on his face, and was wearing black pants, Docs, a tee shirt with David Bowie on it and to finish his outfit off a leather jacket. I took one look and I new he's a vampire but how is he out in the daylight? The vampire looked at me and studied me closely as I did the same, how are you walking in the day? I looked down at the ground at were he was standing, in the shadows out of direct sunlight. I guess school is going to be pretty fun if I'm not the only vampire around.

"Ren, could you be a darling and show the new girl to her locker?" The old lady asked as she gave the vampire Ren my paper.

"Sure," he said giving me a big smile.

I got up from my seat and followed him down the long hallway; all the girls were swooning at the sight of him. Wow, the bad boy act really does get girls even me. No! He's a vampire I can't.

"So where you from?" Ren asked as he looked at the piece of paper and kept walking.

"England." I said smiling.

"Yeah that would explain the Billy Idol top." He said as we reached a row of lockers.

"What's that got to do with anything? You're wearing a David Bowie top." I said as he opened my locker.

"Ha," he said, "You know Bowie?" I put my bag in my locker and looked at him.

"Yeah he's like the best singer to ever live, besides Annie Lennox and Billy Idol." I said smiling, I'm a weirdo I know because most teenagers like all that rap and techno but not me. I did listen to it at the start of my stay with the watchers but I didn't really like it and then I heard one of the watchers listening to David Bowie and I knew I was converted to seventies and eighties music forever.

"Wow the girl has taste." Ren said. "We both got Sex ED"

"What?" I said, what was Sex ED?

"Oh it's just a class where the teachers tell you it's bad to have sex, do drugs and listen to rock n' roll. Well maybe not rock n' roll but you get the jest." He said as we started to walk down the hall to the first class.

"Yeah," god he was so dreamy! No, what am I thinking he's a evil blood sucking vampire that just happens to be into the same things as me.

"God how rude of me," he said as we walked into the class room. "I haven't asked your name."

"Dove"

"It's very nice to meet you Dove."

CHAPTER 3

After the first couple of lessons it was time for lunch, recess had been cancelled for me and some other new students who were given the welcome talk from the student body president who was extremely annoying and I wanted to rip her head off; that's the vampire talking. I have come to a conclusion about school, it's boring as hell or maybe I should rephrase that after all hell is never boring and I've got the scars to prove it.

"Dove there you are," Dawn said as she walked around the corner of the hallway to my locker. "Can you believe we haven't had one class together yet?"

"No I can't." I said not quite sure what to say, I wasn't sure if this was one of those girly talks were you over exaggerate every thing.

"Anyway are you hungry the school is serving pizza today, it's the only day at school they actually serve anything decent." Dawn said as we made our way to the cafeteria. If I didn't have Dawn around I would defiantly get lost in all these hallways, I don't think a map would even help "Have you made any friends in your half a day here?"

"Not really I met new students but they didn't talk to me and the student body president who is really annoying, there was this guy," I said looking at Dawn whose eyes had widened when I said guy.

"Who?" she asked getting excited as we stopped in the middle of the hallway.

"Can't I tell you when we get to the cafeteria?" I asked as we moved to the side of the hallway to get out of the way of walking people.

"No, you have to tell me know!" she said forcefully "Who is it? I want to know!"

"It's nothing he just showed me to my locker and we had Sex Ed." I said blushing, why the hell was I blushing? I mean he is a vampire I shouldn't be attracted to him, I'm suppose to kill vampires even know I am one but that's besides the point.

"WHAT OH MY GOD!?" she shouted jumping up and down "Who is it?"

"His names Ren," I said as her grin got bigger. I was quite scared to tell Dawn this after all she's related to a vampire slayer and lives a watcher but she seemed happy.

"Ren, are you kidding me!" she said as once again she started to jump up and down."He's like the most wanted bad boy in school."

"Yeah I heard," I said thinking back to what the principal was saying to him.

"We have to tell Callie!" she said as she grabbed hold of my hand and pulled me to the cafeteria.

"But nothing happened," I said. I don't know why she is so excited it's not like he asked me out or anything.

†††

When Dawn and I had a tray of food we found where Callie was sitting and joined her.

"Guess who showed Dove around and had Sex Ed with?" Dawn asked a little to excited to Callie. She who had a blank expression on her face and looked at me.

"Who?" she said widening her eyes.

"Ren," Dawn said quickly with this Callie's mouth dropped open.

"Ren, are you serious?" she questioned looking at me shocked and happy at the same time.

"What its no big deal we just talked and I sat next to him in class." I said poking a straw into my strawberry milk carton.

"You talked?" Callie asked and surprised

"Yeah," I said uneasy why wouldn't we talk?

"Ren doesn't talk to anyone, that's what makes him so mysteries." Dawn said looking around to see if she could find him. "Look over there. The only person he talks is he friend Lex who is also a hottie but they never talk to anyone else, well except maybe the principal."

I looked over to where Dawn was pointing; Ren was sitting next to a boy who had neon green hair together they looked like they were part of some really cool band.

"What did you talk to him about?" Dawn and Callie said at the same time.

"Stuff like music," I said what I really want to say is 'stop being so nosey' but since I'm a nice person I can't.

"Yeah now that I come to think of it you and him would have a lot in common seeming you both have the same cloths style not to mention the love for the singers from the 80's" Callie said as she took a bite into her pizza.

"How do you know what music I like?" I asked curiously while looking her up and down.

"You have a Billy Idol top on and he has a David Bowie top." She said rolling her eyes. "It's not that hard to work out," I looked at Callie in shock I didn't think she would know who Billy Idol and David Bowie were. "Hey don't look at me like that my dad has old records."

"Anyway Dove, Giles is in library I said we would go and visit him." Dawn mentioned as she got up from the table and put the tray on top of the bin.

"You want to come to Callie?" Dawn offered Callie, as I got up and put my tray with Dawn's I hadn't eaten anything but I don't actually need to after all I am vampire. Its not that I can't eat human food I do its just it doesn't fill me up like blood does. I don't need to feed that regularly when it comes to blood only on a full moon I think of myself as a werewolf because on full moons the slayer in me dies and the only thing that remains is the evil vampire that waits for a month until it can burst out and feed. I have been depressed about all of this and even tried to kill myself but nothing can kill me so I eventually got over it.

"I think I will pass library's are only good for making out in and I don't think you guys are going there to make out." Callie said, she is what you call a bit of a slut I did think of this when I first met her but I didn't want to judge her to quickly.

"Okay then I'll see you in art then." Dawn said as we started to walk through the crowded cafeteria.

"Hey what do you think of Callie?" Dawn asked as we walked out of the cafeteria and made our way down the hallway.

"She is nice." I said. I unsure what to say I didn't want to tell her that I think Callie is a bit of a slut.

"That's good to know, most people find her to be a bit of a slut and rude." Dawn said as we entered the library.

"Why would anyone think that?" I said leaning on the wall as Dawn looked around.

I loved libraries probably because the hell mouth was once on the Sunnydale school library. I would always find books at the entrance after someone had opened the mouth and raised a demon but Buffy would always kill it in the end. That's where my love of books came from and my knowledge of the human world which is why I desperately wanted to escape to.

"Dawn, Dove," Giles said as he walked in to the room from his office and gave me a hug "How's your first day of school going?"

"Um schooly, I guess." I said looking at him, he was a very convincing uncle.

"Good I hope everyone is being nice." he said looking over at Dawn. "Dawn are they being nice?"

"Yes they are and she even has a boy's attention." she said raising an eyebrow. "But most guys have been looking at her."

"Are they, you're just like your mother." Giles said this I could feel tears forming in my eyes no one has ever told me that before. Even now, guys have not been looking at me with more like a 'that's the new girl' look. "Anyway how do you like my new library?"

"Groovy," Dawn said as she sat down at one of the desks.

"I think it's great." I said sitting next to Dawn who had pulled out a note pad out of her bag and scribbled something down and then gave it to Giles.

"And this is a picture to put up in your office." she said grinning at him.

"Thank you" he said showing the picture to me it was of him slaying a vampire; I giggled a bit. The picture was quite funny because to think that this nerdy man has slain vampires.

"Well you two better get going you don't want to be late," Giles said as the bell rang. "Thanks for coming and seeing me."

"That's okay," we said at the same time.

"I'll see you guys tonight I'm coming over for dinner, but you better make sure Willow cooks because your sister isn't very good at it." Giles said smiling, she's not a good cook I love finding out about my mother it makes me feel fantastic.

"I'll make sure," Dawn said as we made our way out of the library. "What have you got next?"

"Art like you I think," I said as I pulled out my piece of paper to make sure "Yep Art."

"Fantastic! And you know who is also in this class." Dawn winked at me. She just needs to get over me talking to him, it's not like anything is going to happen.

CHAPTER 4

"Wow you drew that?" The girl who was sitting next to me in art class questioned in a surprised tone. She had long curly blond hair and green with brown eyes.

"It would seems so." I said looking at my painting surprised at my outcome because I have never painted before and I must say I do enjoy it.

"It's really good." She said giving me a smile but then I looked at her canvas I try to stop myself from dropping my mouth it was beautiful. It was of a girl looking in a mirror with no clothes on besides sheets, the teacher had told us to do a old painting from the Renaissance.

"That's amazing!" I said looking back at my own work that didn't look that good anymore.

"Thanks! I'm Jasmine by the way," she said shaking my hand covered in assorted paints.

"I'm Dove," I said, Jasmine seemed like the kind of girl I would hang out with and not Dawns friends that wear Prada, Jasmine had a pair of black pants on with a top saying 'NightLight' and a pair of Converses that went up to her knees.

"You the English exchange student?" Jasmine said realizing who I was

"That's right." I said giving a big grin.

"You like eighties music don't you?" Jasmine said looking at my top. My taste in music is all that people seem to care about today.

"Yeah I do."

"Then you should come and see my boyfriends band tonight NightLight." Jasmine said getting  
excited

"He plays 80's music and their original songs are based on that genre."

"That would be great." I have found a friend all by myself I felt proud.

"Cool, they're all guys from school in the band but the cool ones." she said looking in the direction of Ren who was at the other side of the room. "Ren's the main guitarist and singer."

"Ren?" I said in a surprised tone, he didnt talk to anyone but he's in a band.

"Yeah I know he's pretty quite in school but when he gets on stage he's amazing!" Jasmine said looking back at her painting.

"He sings?" I said I looked once again over at Ren who was staring at me.

"Guess who's staring at you?" Dawn said with the biggest grin on her face.

"Who?" I said trying to act like I had no idea what she was talking about.

"Ren," she said not realizing i was making fun of her.

"Really" I said looking over at him. God, he's so good looking. No! What am I thinking? No!

"You should go and talk to him." Dawn said getting a little too excited.

"No I don't think so I'll see him tonight at the gig he's doing." I said looking at Dawn.

"You can't go."

"Why not?"

"We have dinner tonight"

"Yeah but Giles is going home at ten which means I can sneak out then." I said giving Dawn a grin.

"Ren we are drawing pictures from the Renascence," the teacher said to Ren as I looked over "But seeing how it's in the style I'll let you off this once"

After class I was walking out of the class room when I looked over at Rens' painting; it was beautiful. It was me.

CHAPTER 5

"Buffy..." Drew said like she was on drugs as she went from side to side to a tune inside her head.

"What about her?" Angelus, the demon, asked looking over at Drew who had stopped dancing and looked into the angelic faced vampire directly in the eyes.

"She's going to have a pretty baby." Drew said walking up to Angelus like a fairy light on her feet. Spike watched them from the courtyard in his wheelchair.

"Is it mine?" Angelus asked in surprise.

"Who's else?" Drew said smiling. "I know what you're thinking Angelus; it's very naughty to take a baby away from its mother." She said in a singy song voice.

"I know but she won't even know that she has one." Angelus said vilely and with a devious smile. "And when she finds out about it, it'll be too late she will die...holding the information of a baby that she didn't give birth to leads to death."

"So what are we going to do about it?" Spike said wheeling himself into the room.

"Since it's my child I won't let it be raised with/as a slayer."

Spike carried Drew out of the room as Buffy and Angelus dallied with swords.

A couple of minutes past and Spike crept back in to retrieve the baby. He carried it with a fast pace in his feet all the way to the car and drove off into the night not looking back.

"Buffy," Angel said as the demon Angelus disappeared from his body leaving only the Angel Buffy loved.

"I love you." Buffy said as she kissed him.

Buffy then plunged the sword into Angels chest before he could mention the baby but it was a good thing he didn't or Buffy would be dead.

"Stupid baby!" Drew spat as she stood at the hell mouth as it opened for only a split second. "You cry too much and Spike pays more attention to you then me."

Drew through the baby into the hell mouth it then closed again.

She walked off in a little dance like she does everywhere she goes.

n the hell mouth time was different because the baby in just a couple of days in the human world became a seventeen year old girl and in that year she stopped aging. Then she was craving blood. When time for her transformation to commence it was far painless it was quite the opposite she felt more pain then a vampire felt when being seared. This made her the only slayer half vampire; the strongest vampire and slayer in history.

She only feeds once a mouth on the full moon but when this happen she becomes soulless for one night, becoming the most dangerous vampire ever. She will never die as she is like hard metal that will never break she truly is the immortal of the immortals.

Giles woke up from his desk as the bell rang , he always had this dream every night as every watcher did these days. It was not peculiar for him any more to dream of Dove and how she came to be. It was more like a initiation. A tear fell down his eye as he knew that Buffy would never know that Dove was her beautiful daughter.

Chapter 6

After arriving back home to Buffy's house I ran up to my room to pick an outfit to wear. But I couldn't get the image of the painting that Ren painted of me. It was so detailed, it was of me sitting in the school office the first time we met.

"Hey what you up to?" Buffy questioned walking into my room. All I wanted to do was to hug her every time I see her but I know that isn't an option. I need to ask Giles why I can't tell her I'm her daughter its killing me.

"Oh just looking at some clothes." I said smiling at her picking out two dresses.

"Dawn said you were going to sneak out after dinner." Buffy said as my face went pale; well I'm not telling Dawn anything anymore.

"Umm..." I said not quite sure how to respond to that.

"Its okay you can go, don't think you have to sneak around." Buffy said sitting on my bed and looking at the two dresses. "I know I seem a bit strict but I know you wouldn't do anything bad"

"Thanks Buffy." I said deciding what dress to wear. One was a long black dress that I could wear docks with and a leather jacket or there was the short tartan dress red black and white which also could have the same accessories.

"Go with the tartan," Buffy said then pausing as she walked to the door. "Dinner will be ready soon."

"Okay." I said picking up the tartan dress.

Buffy poV

What a nice girl, I told myself as I walked down the stairs. She doesn't have to sneak around I know what it was to be a teenager and have to sneak around your parents.

" Hey Buff," Xander called my attention at the bottom of the stairs.

"Yeah?" I said standing next to Xander.

"Did you see what Dove had around her neck?" Xander questioned me, looking a bit worried.

"No, why?" I said trying to think back to when I was just talking to her.

"She's wearing the necklace Spike was wearing when he died." Xander said, come to think of it she was wearing a big bulky necklace.

"Nah, there's more then one I'm sure Giles probably gave it to her to be protected by vampires." I said, she wouldn't be able to get Spikes necklace as its ten feet under what use to be Sunnydale.

"Yeah you're probably right. I was just overreacting." Xander said rolling his eyes.

Dove poV

"Dawn you told your sister." I said walking into Dawn's room. She was laying on her bed writing in her journal. Her room was colored pink and purple, I have never seen these colors this much in one room.

"Um yeah I had to, what happened if a vampire attacked you?" Dawn reasoned as to why she told Buffy. She closed her journal and sat up to face me.

"I can take care of myself." I said rolling my eyes. "Do you want to come?"

"Umm… Nah I can't Callie invited me over to her house." Dawn said smiling "But thanks for the offer."

"Okay then," I said I didn't really want Dawn to come but I thought I should be nice and just ask.

"But you better get Ren's number!" Dawn said winking at me.

"For the last time, nothing is going to happen between us." I said rolling my eyes. "Besides I'm just going to see him play in his band."

"Right..." Dawn said uneasily.

"Well what do you think of my dress?" I said spinning around.

"You look amazing." she said scrunching her nose up and smiling "How did you get you eye shadow to look so good? How do you pull it off?"

"Thank you, well I pull it off by actually wearing it." I said sitting on her bed with her "Anyway enough about me, do you like anyone at school"

"Well?" She said slowly.

"Hey don't think you're going to get out of it, you have been pressuring me about Ren, its pay back time." I said giggling. I think its time I started having girly talks with Dawn, I do hate chats like this but if I want to get close to auntie I kinda have to.

"Well, I really like Alex." Dawn said blushing.

"But isn't he Callie's boyfriend?" I questioned with surprised.

"Yeah promise you won't tell her!" she said touching my arm.

"Trust me I wont, I can keep a secret" I said putting my finger to my mouth.

"I really like him, Callie will be finished with him by the end of the term," Dawn said. "And that's when I get her rejects."

"Right." I said.

"So Dove," Giles said "How's your stay been so far?"

"um it's good," I said looking at everyone at the dinning table as they stopped what they were eating to listen to what I had to say.

"Jolly good." Xander said clapping his hands.

"Yes" I said, I know what Xander's like and I know he will make crazy little remarks when he's not really part of the conversation.

"So, are you going to be a watcher when you leave school?" Willow asked eating her salad.

"No I'm not," I said playing with my food "I'm not really into that sort of life."

"Excuse me?" Giles said grinning.

"You know what I mean, I don't want to wait around for the day I get to train a slayer." I said putting my fork down. I don't really feel like eating human food.

"Yes I understand that, so what do you want to be?" Willow asked tilting her head.

"Umm… well I would like to be a singer I guess." It would be nice to be a singer, but I have no chance as I will never grow up. "I haven't really thought about it."

"Oh a singer," Xander said surprised "Are you any good?"

"I don't know." I said truthfully.

"I've heard her and she is." Giles said looking at me, how he know? "When she was staying with the watchers she sang all the time and they told me she has a fantastic voice."

"You should go on American Idol." Dawn said smiling at me. Great they know I can sing, and I don't even know if that's true. Don't get your hopes up. All I'm good at is combat and drinking blood on a full moon.

Chapter 7

After dinner, I followed the directions on the piece of paper that Jasmine had given me after class to the club that the band was playing at, it was a underage club so I could get in easily.

"Don't worries it's an under age club." I recall Jasmine telling me as she handed me the piece of paper with directions.

If it had been a normal night club I don't know if I would of gone or not. Seeming I'm always going to be under-age I guess ill never get into one unless I forge an I.D.

I walked down one long empty alleyway which leads to the club. I could hear the music from a mile away and I could see the big neon sign 'Nights' which is the name of the club.

"Dove," a girly voice said from behind me I turned around to see Jasmine walking up to me.

"Hey," I said as I waved to her.

"I'm happy you came, I heard Dawn's sister is pretty strict." Jasmine said as we started to walk again.

"Nah, she's pretty cool, Dawn told her I was going to sneak out and she still let me go." I said smiling. When thinking of Buffy the first thing that comes to mind is the word Mother and I not being able to tell her who I really am. To her I'm just Giles's niece and Dawn's exchange student.

"Well the band is about to be on," Jasmine said as she walked up to the man at the door. "Where with the band?" she said looking at the man straight in the eyes.

"Here you go, have a good night" The man said opening the door, we walked through it and I gave a smile to the man. Something about his eyes set me on edge, they had nothing in them no emotion but the thought went away.

"Don't we have to pay?" I said pointing to the door which the man had opened

"Nah, the guys already took care of it," she said looking back to me as I turned around. The club was packed with people it was hard to find a table but after a while Jasmine spotted one near the right side of the stage near the stairs.

"Okay they will be on in one minute." Jasmine said getting excited, "They are amazing your going to love it."

"I'm sure I will." I said looking up at the stage.

"I'll go and get some drinks," Jasmine said getting up from her seat. "What do you want?"

"I'll just have what your having" I said as she nodded and walked to the bar. I have never been to a club which makes me want to ask the question what you drink at a club if you're underage.

"Everyone I'm proud to present to you 'Night Light'," the man on stage said. People started to cheer.

Then the band members taking the stage. Ren came on last with a black guitar and stood at the front with the microphone. My heart stated to pound and I felt a funny tingling feeling in my stomach.

"How is everyone tonight" Ren said giving a big grin. Everyone started to cheer. On stage he looked beautiful the blue light was shinning upon him and he wore what he had worn toady at school.

Jasmine came and sat down with the drinks, but I didn't pay her any attention. All I wanted to do was listen to the music that Ren was singing.

An hour of playing 80's songs and originals past quickly.

"Well this song goes out to a girl in the audience,"

He must have a girlfriend it was stupid of me to think other wise why wouldn't he? He's beautiful and once again I'm getting all crushed up on him. When I couldn't because he's a blood sucking demon.

"Cradle of love," Ren said. That's my favorite Billy Idol song. "This is for you, Dove." He finished saying Dove with a grin...WAIT!

Dove he just said Dove, that's my name. I wanted to yell out in excitement.

"Dove...?" Jasmine said raising an eyebrow "Anything you want to tell me about?"

"No, not really." I said, I was probably blushing.

"Would Dove like to come up and sing it with me?" Ren said smiling looking at me. What?

"Go!" Jasmine said "Go!"

"I can't there's so many people." I said looking into Ren's eyes.

"Go!" Jasmine said again, "Or you will regret it later."

"Fine!" I said, if I can fight vampires and demons I'm sure I can do this. I stood up, as I did everyone's eyes focused on me. Ren smiles as he moved over to the stairs and helped me up.

"Everyone this is Dove." Ren said as we stood next to the microphone. Once again all the people cheered. "You ready?" Ren winked.

"Yeah," I said winking back.

The music started to play. The words just seemed to come out of my mouth and with Ren singing too I wasn't scared.

"Well rock the cradle of love

Rock the cradle of love

Yes the cradle of love don't rock easily its true

Well rock the cradle of love

I rocked the cradle of love

Yes the cradle of love don't rock easily it's true

Well now..."

Singing with Ren is like floating on a cloud, after awhile you don't even realize your singing but in a moment that you want to last forever.

Chapter 8

When we finished the song, I was staring into Ren's eyes... I pulled away from his gaze and looked over the crowd that was screaming for more. A blush made its way across my cheeks as I looked over to Ren; he was looking at the crowd with a smile on his face, as he said "We are Nightlight! I hope we lit up your night tonight" he said winking "And we will see you next time..." He took a bow and then gestured for me to do one, I did as the

audience wanted me and a big smile swept across my face "Let's go" Ren said to me as the band and I walked off the stage and into the back room.

The back room was quite new with modern red couches, a green bar and orange lanterns. I looked over at Ren who smiled at me and took a beer from the bar and leaned against it.

"You were amazing" I said to him as I sat on the stool next to him.

"No you were" He said winking at me, once again I went as red as blood "You should of told me you could sing"

"Dove" Jasmine said bursting into the room and gave me a big hug. I looked over at Ren who took a sip of his drink and winked at me again "You're a really great singer"

"Yeah you are" Lex said as he walked over to us with two other guy's who I have no idea who they are. One had long brown hair while the other had short Blond hair with blue stripes running through it.

"Oh hi honey" Jasmine said putting her arm around Lex and kissing him on the cheek.

"Dove, this is Lex" Ren said pointing to Lex "This is Hugo and Tray" Ren said, pointing to Hugo who was the brunette and Tray was then the blond.

"Hi" I said smiling at them. So Jasmine was with Lex? Hmm... I wonder if she knew about his taste for... blood!

"Um, I was wondering, well I've been meaning to ask you" Ren said looking over at me putting his hand on his head and shaking his hair.

"Yeah" I said looking up at his eyes smiling.

"Ren" A girly voice said, I looked over to see a short bleach blond girl walking over to us, her neon pink plaid mini skirt and white mesh singlet screamed 'Look at me!' "Brittany" Ren said putting down his beer and looking surprised "What are you doing here?"

"Um, is that any way to treat your girlfriend" She said putting her hand on her hips and putting, his girlfriend? Oh why was I stupid enough to think I have a chance with him, why was I even stupid enough to like him.

"Well" I said awkwardly looking at everyone "I should probably get going" I pointed to the door and pushed past Brittany.

"Excuse me" Brittany said with a pissed off voice but I didn't turn around because I knew if I did I would cry. I made my way out of the club to head home, it was getting late but when I looked at my phone it was two a clock in the morning had it actually been that long?

I moved into the dark alleyway and started to cry no one could see my face in here. What is with all these emotions? I've never felt like this before it feels like shit. I leaned up against the wall trying to pull myself together, but I just couldn't.

"Hey" a manly voice said from the way I had just come, who was it? "Hey you?" the dark figure got closer to me. What did this guy want? I'm not in the mood to take any crap at the moment.

"What?" I asked looking at him, I couldn't see his face until the flashing neon light from the club shone across his face. He was about four years older than me and was a vampire. Really doesn't he know I'm not in a good mood right now? No I didn't know from instinct that he was a vampire it was the fact that his face was in full vamp mode, his teeth were hanging out and his four head was all lumpy. Best thing about me being a vampire is that I don't have 'the vamp out face'

"Hey are you okay?" He said walking over to me and putting his hand on my shoulder. "Not really" I said true fully "Can you just piss off"

"No not really because you're a poor pathetic girl in an ally" he said as his head got closer to mine, I could see that he was looking at my neck.

"Fine you want to play rough?" I said raising an eyebrow to his last remark.

"Yeah" he said with a grin on his face reviling his teeth.

"Okay you asked for it" I said smiling at him as I kicked him where the sun don't shine.

"Hey" he said as he fell to the ground.

I quickly moved away from him pulling out the stake from my boot, as he got up.

"You little bitch" He said jumping towards me but I moved out of the way and punched him in the stomach "Why are you so fast?"

"I'm the vamlayer" I said trying to be serious but I had just thought of the name so I let out a bit of a giggle. The vampire just looked at me confused to the fact that I was giggling. I then pushed him to the ground and jumped the stake right through his heart. "And another one bites the dust!" I sang as I started out towards my new home

Chapter 9

Heart break, its hard, it passes and compared to what had just happened this was not heartbreak but disappointment. I told myself over and over again on the plane from England that I would not let myself fall in love, I did it once and it hurt. So no I'm not going to let a simple thing like this put me down in anyway, Ren was just a crush which I am way over now.

"Dove wait up" I heard Ren from behind me, if only he knew I was a slayer he wouldn't be calling my name and I would of never felt the disappointment I did when Brittany clung to his arm, Who the F calls there daughter Brittany anyway. If I pretend to not hear him he might go away "Dove"

"Dove are you going to turn around" Dawn said to me as we strode the hallways of school, I told her and Callie last night what he did, Dawn wasn't happy then but now she wants me to turn around? "You should talk to him"

"Dove" He called out again, this time I did what Dawn said because I knew if I didn't she would be annoying me for the rest of the day with Callie then when we get home her and Xander would be playing "gang up on Dove" Don't know about the last bit but if it was anyone that would help Dawn break me into talking to Ren it would be Xander.

"What?" I said trying to not sound annoyed and that I had not heard him.

"Hey are you okay you left in a hurry last night?" He said looking sympathetic.

"Yeah I'm fine I just had a um... headache" I said smiling at him, so far my acting skills had been impressive but when I'm around Ren its like I cant act at all.

"No your not are you, It was Brittany wasn't it?" He said, I gave him a look trying to cover up what I was really thinking which was 'Brittany is a Bitch' I don't know Brittany she might be really nice but I don't want to take my chances. "I'm sorry about that she can be very annoying"

"Oh really I hadn't noticed" I said sarcastically.

"She's not my girl friend she likes to think she is but she is just a fan of the band" Ren said I could tell there was something else, like he was trying to cover up something maybe he sired Brittany and now he cant get rid of her.

"Really?" I said raising an eyebrow.

"Yes" He said forwarding his head with a smile.

"Ren" Said an familiar yet annoying shirk from behind me, Ren's face went from smiling to a shocked look.

I turned my head to see Brittany running down the hallway in high heels and a pink dress her platinum blond hair all lose. She was to happy to be a vampire but I could sense it in her.

"Right just a fan" I said rolling my eyes at him, he is such a …. what's the word for 'Masturbatio' in English again oh that's right 'Jerk'.

I walked away as Brittany drew closer.

"Dove wait" Ren said but this time I didn't turn back, what in the world was he thinking when he told me she was 'Just a fan' like I would just curl into his arms and let him have his way with me, I don't think so buddy from now on I'm full slayer.

"What did Ren say?" Dawn said as I walked into class just as the bell rang and took a seat next to her.

"Yeah dish" Callie said as her eyes widened.

"Nothing important, he's a jerk" I said as I put my head in my hands and drifted off into another history lesson.

Now that Ren is out of the picture I have much more time to get to know my mother now, no more detractions.

"Ren your late" The Mr. Mainstay said at the front of the class as the vampire walked in the door.

"Sorry" He said looking around the class room for a seat.

"Well take a seat next to Dove" why me of all the places to sit why next to me, stupid vampire. I should just kill you now.

"Sure" He said walking to the desk next to me, I looked at Callie and Dawn who smiled. Great their no help.

I didn't look in the direction of the vampire but I might not have to kill him after all he close to a sun spot, he's going to burn, well only if the sun can move very quickly before the end of class.

"Hey" He whispers to me as the teacher started to talk again. I completely ignored Ren and kept an eye on Mr. Mainstay who I must say made the Russian revolution sound very dull, speaking in a slow and deep voice I might fall asleep if I didn't have a vampire trying to get my attention "Dove I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you in any way"

I looked at him then down at my note book and started to scribble on a piece of paper the words 'disappointment' then handed it to him when the teacher started to use the blackboard to describe what Stalin (Evil dictator of Russia looked like)

Ren looked at the paper then at me, he started to write something what ever he was writing seemed to take awhile what, was he writing a novel or something. Then he handed the paper back to me as the teacher turned his back again:

_I'm sorry Dove, okay I'm really sorry. I never meant to hurt you, if you must know I'm kinda stuck with Brittany._

I replied:

_Why? because you sired her._

When he read what I had wrote he looked at me with shock, his face had gone white and that's impressive for a vampire.

He replied:

_How do you know that?_

I looked at him with a sly smile, I didn't reply to him instead I just put the note in my pocket for later to be burnt. I know that telling him I knew who he was wasn't the best way to get him off my back but I had no other choice what else was I to say, I need him to leave me alone but could this make him want to kill me because I know his secret? what ever happens I'm ready.

Rens POv

The smile on Doves face amazed me also with the fact that she knew what i am, how long has she known? From the first glance or did she realise it last night, in what ever the case I need to stay away from her or ... talk to her one on one with no one around, I just don't know. I promised myself that if someone found out about me or Lex, Jasmine or any of the others in the band I would kill that person before they could tell anyone else but Dove she's different , something about her? She seems different from all other humans, she makes me feel like I have a soul again.

The bell rang, I watched Dove quickly walk out of the class room, Her long blond hair moving from side to side. She really is the most beautiful human being on the planet.

Dove pOv

The next lessons passed quickly, I didn't think any more of Ren. I knew that thinking about him would just make me think that he would come and bite me at any minute but with that in mind I could take him on, I am the Vamplayer.

I sat down with Dawn and Callie at lunch, Callie had her boyfriend holding her hand and Dawn tried not to look jellies.

"So did you talk to Ren?" Callie said as I put my bag on the table.

"Yeah" I said sinking into my chair, Ren always seems to be the topic at this school does no one around here have a life.

"What did he say?" Callie said as her eyes widened and her head moved to beg me to go on.

"He's a # $%" I said as my head hit the table hard "I don't want to talk about it okay"

"Yeah, I know right " Alex said patting me on the back "He never does PE he thinks because he's in a band that he is to cool and goes behind the gym and smokes"

"How do you know that?" Callie said surprised "I thought that brain of yours couldn't hold any information about anything else but football"

"No its only school work my brain cant hold" He said I looked up at him as he nodded his head "But hey look on the bright side, he gave you the time of day to talk to you"

"He basically was running after her this morning" Dawn said looking down at me.

"Can we talk about somthing else" I said as my head slammed back down into the table.

"Fine, lets talk about how good looking I am" Alex said, i didnt look up but I could imagian that he fliped back his hair back in slow motion.

"Your such a prick sometimes" Callie said as she giggled. God when will this day be over.

"So its friday, wanna go out" Dawn said I looked up at her and smiled, she is my auntie she knows what to say to make me feel better.

"I'm in" I said happly as I sat up. This will make me take my mind of things, if Callie doesnt talk about the R word (Ren)

"Cool so are me and Alex" Callie said snuggleing into Alex's arms.

"I get to pick" Alex said smiling.

"Umm last time you picked we went to a topless waitress bar" Callie said shaking her head.

"No I wont take you there but its going to be a surprise" Alex said winking at her, god he was such and odd person are all normal human males around his age like this?

Chapter 10

"See you tonight" Callie said after lunch as I parted ways with the gang.

"Bye" I said smiling, my hand waved to the three as they disappeared around the corner of the hallway.

I started to walk to my next lesson, Math! Math is the worst subject on the planet I had to study it all last year to get up to date but in that year I was thought nothing.

"Dove" Jasmine said as she put her arm around my shoulder "Heading my way"

"If it's math then yes" I said, should it be awkward for me to talk to her? After all she is Lex's girl friend and Lex is Ren's friend.

"Great I shall escort you" She said happily.

"Actually" I said smiling at her "I was going to skip" I couldn't deal with math at a time like this, math is the subject where you can let your mind wonder into a train of thought but a thought train probably isn't the best idea right now, thoughts will lead to the R word, but then again if Jasmine skips with me the R word is bound to come up.

"Wow Only a couple of days here and you are already skipping" Jasmine said winking at me "I was having the same idea mind if I tag along"

"If you want" I said trying to act normal, now thinking of it doesn't skipping get you in to trouble? Oh well it's only one lesson.

彡 彡 彡 彡

"You left last night in a hurry" Jasmine said as we sat down behind the outside girls toilets.

"Yeah" I said trying not to talk about that subject. God why do I fell like this? Is there any reason to?

"Looks to me like you have a thing for Ren" Jasmine said as she put her finger on her chin.

"No" I said quickly before becoming quiet again.

"Hmm... And last night you got upset because Brittany came" Jasmine said as I dug my face into my knees.

"Your so wro..."

"Listen to me" Jasmine said forcefully interrupting me. Her hands touched my shoulders as she started to shake me "Wake up, Ren can't help it if he has a crazy groupie. He really likes you to, what's wrong with you"

I looked at Jasmine as she spoke, when she was finished I got up to my feat.

"You don't understand it would never work, I know what he is" I said crunching my fists up for all I know Jasmine is a vampire to.

"What?" Jasmine said surprised.

"He's a vampire" I said as I started to run away.

I hate this school, there are vampires posing as students and they just have to be so good looking.

Where am I going to go now? I can't go back to class and home is a long way a way. I need to go an slay something that always makes me fell better and now I'm sounding like faith great, I just hope I don't turn out like her.

I can't get effected by this. Tonight I kill those vampires! And R will not see it coming.

"Dove come back" Jasmine said running after me but she stopped as she was about to step into direct sunlight.

Well that proves my theory about her and she was so nice, to bad she is going to be dust before the morning.

God this day is so strange!

Chapter 11

I started to walk out of the school grounds. I'm out of this place... Well for today anyway.

If I start walking now I should get home in an hour or two. Or if I just wait out the front Xander who will be here to pick Dawn and I up. Which way should I go.

"I'll stay put" I sighed to myself.

I walked back into the grounds and sat underneath a tree. I pulled out my disc man and started to tap my hand on my knee to the beat of Bowie.

"Scary monsters, Super Creeps, keep me running, running scared" I sang, listening to Bowie or any other great musician always makes me fell better. I can really just focus on the song and it always speaks to me , there is always a message I can take.

I feel asleep.

彡 彡 彡 彡

I was awoken by a tap on my head, I looked up to see Giles looking down at me.

"What are you doing?" he said pulling his glasses up that we're slipping down his nose.

"Aghh" I said not knowing what to say. School hasn't finished yet ? Oh god. What am I going to tell him?

"It's six o'clock why are you still here, Buffy will be so worried"

"What?" I said surprised as I pulled Giles's watch to my eyes. "Oh god" I wrapped up my disc man and put it in my bag as I stood up.

"What happened?"

"I don't know" I said shaking my head. I was listening to Bowie and I must of fallen asleep "Well this isn't embarrassing" I said sarcastically.

"Come on I'll take you home" he said a he gestured me to follow him.

"Thank you" I said smiling at him.

"Dove I've been meaning to ask you if you wanted to do some training in the library, I use to take your mother for sessions when she needed help" he said giving me a worm smile.

To do what my mother had done before me, of course I was going to say yes.

"Yeah" I said excited. My facial expression changed when Ren came back into my head. should I tell Giles? Or should I just keep quite? God can this day just be over? And why didn't Dawn come and find me after class?

彡 彡 彡 彡

"Dove where have you been?" Buffy said putting her hands on her hips before laughing "Don't worry your not in trouble"

"I found her sleeping under a tree near the school car park" Giles said as we walked into the kitchen.

"What?" Dawn said as she turned around from standing in front of the sink.

Xander sat at the table with Willow looking at an old rusty dagger.

"Dawn you told me she went off with a girl named Jasmine" Xander said looking at Dawn then me.

"Well I saw her and Jasmine walk off" Dawn said look at me with puppy dog eyes "I'm so sorry If I knew..."

"Dawn don't worry we have a good night ahead of us, there is no time for that" I said being stern before sitting down next to Willow.

"Giles do you know what Origen this dagger is and what kind of Demon would use it?" Willow said pulling the dagger over her head.

Giles gave it a look and shook his head.

" I've never seen this sort of weaponry before its so fine! Buffy what did the Demon look like?" Giles said turing his head to Buffy.

"He was tall, wings and horns" She said.

"Can I take a look?" I Said interrupting.

"sure!" Giles Said as his eyes popped up.

I took the dagger out of his hand, it looked like it was forged by a Mojaphe Demon but the Demon Buffy described was not green with blue fingers.

"It's a Mojaphe Demon weapon, they are very fine with the weaponry making sure that it is light but sharp ,it is possible That another demon has stolen the weapon because of its abilities. But it sounds like what you fought

was an ancient demon that has a cult of some kind because I have never seen one or read about something like this" everyone looked at me in shock when I said this but what can I say? I was in a hell demotion for most of my life.

"Well then we don't need to look it up" Xander said looking at me with a grin "She is a demon woman"

"Wow how do you know that" Willow said shocked and pleased.

"Lived with watchers" I said smiling.

Chapter 12

"Wow" Callie said as Dawn and I hoped in the car "Dove you look..."

"Hot" Alex said interrupting.

"You just shut up and drive" Callie said giving him a pricing look "You do look pretty good tonight" Callie admitted.

"Thanks" I said awkwardly, now just want to sink in my seat, which I did all the way to the unknown destination. Everyone else sang along with the radio to some really strange songs one about teenagers and dirtbags.

"We're here!" Alex said before the car came to a halt.

I looked out side, my whole body shivered and the funny feeling in my stomach came flooding through me as I looked at the Neon sign that said "Nights"

"Dove are you coming?" Dawn said as she pushed the car door open.

"Yeah" I said awkwardly. Why should I be scared of this place, If Ren is hear he should be the scared one.

I pulled myself up from the car and smiled, the full moon was so bright tonight. WAIT full moon... Oh shit. The full moon + me = crazy vamp . Oh god why didn't Giles lock me up that was the arrangement. By the looks of it, the moon has two minutes until it is fully in the sky. I need to run...

I fell to the ground, my teeth started to hurt like crazy and it felt like my soul was being ripped out of me like a band aid slowly being pulled off.

"Dove are you okay?" I could hear Dawn say.

Raven poV

I pulled myself up... I'm not Dove any more, I'm Raven and tonight I'm going to have fun.

"Yeah just fine" I said winking at her. Thank god, Dove dresses like a vampire if she didn't I would have to go and kill some punk to get a better taste in cloths.

We walked into the club after the bouncer remembered me from the other night.

I looked around to find a good snack, it sucks only coming out every mouth and being completely starving with no blood in my system

I saw a older boy looking my way, he was sitting down with a group of other guys they all looked like they would be the Jocks.

"Dove" Callie said excitedly jumping up and down "Greg Hindmarsh is staring at you" I realized she has noticed the group sitting down as well "You should go talk to him"

"Oh, I will do more then talk" I said winking at her and Dawn.

I made my way through the dancing crowd.

I looked back at Callie, Dawn and Alex who just stood there confused. I winked at them again, stupid teenagers.

"Hey" I said as I approached this so called Greg.

"Hey" he said back at me, his group of friends stared at me.

"You wanna dance" I said acting cool.

"Yeah" he said. Greg didn't seem much of a talker with the only words I've heard from him do far are "hey" and "yeah"

I led him to the dance floor where we danced, I looked over at Dawn who was shocked that I could get someone like Greg. I think anyone could get Greg he is pretty dumb.

The music was playing fast then slow, I tried to make Dawn feel intimidated ,after all she is so easy to annoy and I can't wait to see what Dove will say to try and get out of this one.

I Danced around Greg whilst giving Dawn glares she kept looking away but she would always look back.

"Do you want to go somewhere" Greg Said whispering in my ear. I wanted to laugh my head off, he was trying to be seductive but his moves where so sad, he was acting like a fifteen year old, he had no idea how to sweet talk a girl like me. But I'm hungry so I'll play along.

"Sure" I said winking at him.

He took hold of my hand and led me out of the club.

When we we're out side he kept trying to kiss me but I kept laughing and skipping away. Until He followed me into the ally next door, the very same ally that Dove had killed that vampire and sang that ridicules 80's song.

Greg pulled my close to him on the wall, and started to kiss me. I kissed him back and then my lips made their way to his neck. I could hear his blood pumping and I took the bite.

His blood felt so good as it poured down my throat, after awhile Greg had no energy to scream and I felt the life drain out of him with every drop of blood.

"Dove" I heard a familiar voice say from behind me, I dropped Greg and turned around to see who was there.

Ren stood there in the dark surprised.

"Hey" I said to him, one thing I have in common with Dove is that we have the same taste in men and this one looked delicious.

"Your a vampire to?" he said walking closer to me. I smiled at him as I whipped the blood off my mouth.

"Really?" I said sarcastically.

"That's how you knew about us" he said as a grin slid across his face.

"Well done" I said clapping my hands "You are one smart Cookie"

彡 彡 彡

Ren's crypt was nice he had really gone out with it, maybe because it was actually a apartment. I like this vampire he doesn't stay in some other dead guys sleeping place.

"Nice place you'v got" I said looking around.

"you think so?" he said as he touched my shoulders from behind me. I closed my eyes.

"I know so" I said turning around.

"And about Brittany" he said moving his hands up to my cheeks.

"Hey who cares about her" I said as I forcefully kissed him.

Oh, Dove I can't wait for your reaction in the morning.

Chapter 13

I opened my eyes slowly, I hope Raven didn't do anything stupid last night. It takes time for her memories to flood into my head.

WHERE AM I? This isn't my room! The the hell am I ? What happened last night ?

I didn't sit up but just stared at the red wall and smelt the bed sheets... I know this smell.

"Good morning" I heard a familiar voice say, the whole bed moved and an arm moved over me. The body touched mine... I'm not wearing any cloths neither is he. Oh shit , Raven really knows how to get me into trouble.

What am I going to do?

"Dove?" The man said, with him saying my name I was aware to whom was in the same bed as I.

"Shit" I said as I quickly jumped out of bed sliding the covers with me.

I turned around to see Ren who was laying on a bed with no sheet or anything on.

HE'S NAKED! # &$! I'M NAKED!

"What's wrong? come and lye with me" Ren said patting the bed.

Stop being so seductive its already hard enough with your good looks and me being attracted to you...No what am I saying he is a vampire!

"Umm" I said nothing was coming out of my mouth, how am I going to get out of this.

"Are you feeling okay? You look a bit sick" he said standing up putting his hands on my shoulders.

"Maybe you should lye down, I'll get one of the guys to go get you some blood" He said, hi breath smelt like the sweet sensation on blood.

"Umm" I said still finding it hard to say a simple word after I yelled 'shit'. What am I going to do? Surrender to the fact that I think he is very amazing or kill that mother $&& ing vampire.

Oh god this Is such a sticky situation , what am I going to do!

My memories, Ravens memories! She killed someone. I fell to the floor , the sensation of blood filled my mouth as I saw Raven kill that poor boy! Going to Ren's house and Oh god rolling around, I don't want to feel this right know not in front of him.

"Lex" Ren said faintly, I can't hear anything in this sate besides what's going on in my head.

My eyes started to close and I knew I was going to faint , this happens all the time.

Darkness.

"I'm going to take over" Raven said in the darkness before her face quickly appeared in front of me "You know it not long now"

"No"I screamed.

I lost consciousness.

Ren poV

"What's wrong?" Lex said as he burst into the room with Jasmine by his side.

"Wow you got lucky" Lex said as Jasmine had a happy look on her face.

"You and Dove" Jasmine said.

The two of them were in shocked/suprised mode before they saw Dove faint.

"What did you do with her" Jasmine said ruining over to the unconscious Dove.

"I didn't do anything she just freaked out and stood up then she had a look in her I like she wasn't all there, then she started umm,.." I said stoping before I Said the word orgasm.

"What she what?" Lex said standing next to me with his arm on my shoulder.

"She's really hot" Jasmine said worried as she felt Doves head "She's got a fever"

"But vampires don't get sick?" I said getting on the ground to feel her myself.

"She's not a vampire" Jasmine said looking at me seriously.

"Um yes she is" I said replying back, with a look that's said duh.

"No she ran into the light yesterday , I was trying to talk to her but couldn't go further" Jasmine replied.

"Well whatever you saw was wrong, Dove was drinking the blood of one of the jocks from school last night" I said rolling my eyes.

I slid my arms under Dove and picked her up gently, the sheet around her fell off.

"Lex" I said looking over at Lex who was staring "Could you go get an ice pack"

"We don't have an ice pack" he Said truefully and confused.

"Well then go and find one" I yelled at him. Perve. I know he's my best friend but I don't know what jasmine sees in him.

I moved Dove on to the bed and put the bed covers back on her.

"I'll go an get some blood" Jasmine said patting me on the back before running out of the room.

I pulled up a chair next to the bed and kept my eyes on Dove. I won't to be here when she wakes up, why did Jasmine think she wasn't a vampire? Oh well jasmine can be a dumb blond sometime.

I turned the cd player on that was next to the bedside table, the song "I wanna be me" came on by the sex pistols. I wonder if Dove knows these guy because she would like them a lot.

Dove, your beautiful.. Stay with me for eternity.

Chapter 14

Buffy PoV

"Werewolf" I said as I put my gun in front of Giles who was having a cup of tea with Willow.

"What?" Willow said "It was a full moon last night?"

"Oh god" Giles said as he tried to remain calm, for some reason I don't think he is worried about the werewolf.

"What's wrong?" I said sitting down next to willow as I started eating her toast.

"Dove" he said slowly.

"Oh yeah she didn't come home last night do you think she could of been attacked?" Willow said looking at Giles then me.

"No she lived with watchers she was trained like a slayer would be, for teaching the watchers in training" Giles said looking up at me.

"Then I'm sure she's fine Dawn said she went off with a boy, I know that sounds pretty crazy for someone your age but Dove is nearly an adult and she is pretty hot, it was going to happen sooner or later?" I said as tried to make Giles to feel better. I guess if I was in his position I would feel protective too just imagine how her mother would feel.

Dove PoV

My eyes opened, I looked around the room. The curtains had been drawn back to show the moon. The lights were off, I looked up to see the glow in the dark stars and moons on the ceiling.

What am I going to do? I need to get home, Buffy could be worried or mad!

I pulled myself up, I was wearing a tee-shirt and boxer shorts. Had Ren put me into these? Where was he anyway?.. I don't know if I should ... I just don't know with Ren I can't stake him like other vampires because I think I care about this leach.

People I care about have died because of me because they don't have strength or magic so maybe it's good that I've fallen for Ren ,but I can't show it because we are two different persons and its forbidden .. I know Buffy and Angel were in love but he had a soul Ren doesn't have a soul, as I sit here he is probably draining someone of their life.

"Dove?" Ren said as he turned on the light.

"Ren" I said smiling at him.

"Are you feeling better?" He said as he came and sat down next to me on the bed.

"Yes thank you, I hope I wasn't any trouble. I should go home!" I said as I moved my leg from out of the covers but Ren grabbed my arm.

"Dove?"

"Yes?"

"Let me drive you home" He said letting go of my arm gently.

"Umm... Okay" I said as we stood up from the bed "Do you know where I live?"

"Yeah, I had to go there once to give Dawn her homework" He said smiling at me.

There was a part of me that wanted to go in the car with Ren and there was the other part of me that wanted to walk.

"And you'll probably need some clothes" Ren Said as he walked over to his closet and started rummaging.

"Can't I just wear what I had on last night?" I said as I looked around the room.

"We ripped them off, Jasmine tried to sow your dress but their was to many pieces" Ren said as he pulled out a pair of skinny black jeans and his leather motorcycle jacket.

"Thanks"I said as he handed the pile to me.

Slid the pants over the boxer shorts and put my arms through the jacket.

Maybe Raven actually did me a favor ... Well in a way.

彡

I looked down at the tee-shirt when we started to drive it had the words "Sex Pistols" on it.. Are thy a band?

"Would you like the hear them" Ren said as he turned up the speakers of his car.

"Who, the Sex Pistols?" I asked confused.

"Yeah! They would have to be one of the best bands ever! Also some of them made another band called the Ex Pistols who are also really good" Ren said as the song started playing.

"They took the best years of my life, made it so it couldn't decide" Ren sang as he hit his stirring wheel to the beat "Schools are prisons forget the season, Schools are prisons"

As the song finished so did the car ride.

"Thanks" I said as I opened the car door.

"Dove before you go, I made a Sex Pistols tape for you it has all their best songs" Ren said as he handed me a tape.

"Thanks so much Ren" I said , do i kiss him? No I can't it's never going to work out if I do ,it's easier this way.

"I'll see you at school" He said as his hand touched mine as I reached for the tape. It gave me goosebumps.

"Yeah" I said as I closed door behind me, time to tell Giles what happened.

彡

"Dove where have you been?" Xander said sarcastically with his hand on his hips as I walked into the kitchen.

Xander wasn't the only one in the kitchen he was however the only one standing.

We had guest, Father!

Father sat next to a blond man who looked a lot like Billy Idol, I know for a fact it isn't but he was extremely HOT!

"Oh Dove I don't believe you have met Spike" Giles said as Spike gave me nod.

"Hi" I said as I melted into the floor. Wow.

Chapter 15

Narrators poV

The moon was shining bright over the bluestone estate, the bluestone estate was the part of Cleveland where all the people who had old money lived.

The founders family also lived in this estate, they worked as politicians in the town hall but they mostly kept to themselves. People love to gossip and with a family like the Valkerys , it seemed every one enjoyed making rumours about them. Some people say they see a shinning light from the Valkerys house in the Bluestone to the heavens above.

The rumours were true.

A short tubby vampire came running into the Valkerys, his feet tripping over themselves as he reached Leonard Valkery.

Leonard moved his gaze down at the vampire who made no movement to get up but instead he bowed.

"What's wrong?" Leonard said raising an eyebrow.

"Ummm... It appears that one of our werewolves didn't come home this morning, but that's not all one of our vampires in our Flying high Project has fallen in love" the vampire said with his eyes heavily fixed on Leonard.

"What which one?" Leonard said giving an pricing look.

"Ren!" The vampire said looking at the floor "It just isn't anyone but the girl we've been looking for the Chosen one of the Chosen ones"

"No , this could actually work! Ren. Oh he is a smart boy! He's gaining the trust of this girl and with it he will bring her here" Leonard said shaking his long blond hair "This is great news"

"Really sir?" The vampire said looking up at him again.

"Ren was just there to watch over her for me not do anything! I had Callie to do that but it doesn't seem like she is doing a good job" Leonard said as he looked over at the person who was sitting on the big stair case that sat behind him "Callie I want you to still do what your doing, my beautiful daughter"

"Sure thing father" she said her eyes gleaming in the moonlight.

"Could you please go and tell Ren that I am very pleased with him and if he continues he could get a home in Bluestone"

Ren PoV

"I still cant believe Dove is the chosen one, I mean when one of the messengers came to us today.. it was craycray " Jasmine said as she helped us pack the drum away side stage at the club.

"Yeah, I know I felt shocked when she was drinking from Greg last night" I said truefuly, it does however explain how she knew I was a vampire.

"Well don't get to close to her" Tray snapped at us "She is Leonard's and no one else's"

She Leonard's? I don't want that to happen I actually for the first time in my life feel like I could spend all eternity with this girl.

"Ren?" Jasmine said putting her arms around my back.

"I know it's hard to accept but what Leonard says goes. But it doesn't mean you can't love her for a little while, just until you have her full trust. Then we take her to Leonard"

"No! I don't want his slimy hands on her" I said pushing Jasmine away and running for the door.

I started towards home, it hurts to much to think of Dove with Leonard.

"Ren?" Callie said as I turned around the corner to the apartment. She was leaning against the door.

"What do you want?" I snapped at her. She is just as sick and twisted as her father.

"My father is very pleased with what your doing, he says that you could find a proper place in Bluestone if you do well enough" Callie said walking over to me slowly "But he's not very happy that you staked Brittany but if it helps you with your mission to ahead"

Why would Leonard give me anything , he is forcing me to be part of this project . He says he can give me a soul if I help him, but is a soul really worth losing Dove?

Callie put her hand on my chest. Her horns were out of her head, I wonder what it feels like having to hide them in public.

"When father has Dove we can be together" Callie said as she pulled close to me. Okay I did sleep with her a couple of times but it was only lust I can't... I love Dove.

Callie's mouth moved closer to mine, her eyes were closed and I'm sure she was going to want more after a kiss but I can't but she's hot but I can't.

"I'm sorry Callie not tonight" I said pushing her away.

"Excuse me?" She said shocked.

"Sorry I'm just not in the mood" I said, I wasn't in the mood it could be that I will never be in the mood for Callie again but she is hot ... No. God I hate not having a soul it just makes me think through my...

"Fine" Callie said as she took another step back. Her big black wings came out of her back pretty fast "I wasn't in the mood either I was trying to please you. See you at school"

Callie lifted up in the air and flew away, she left me with my thoughts my crazy thoughts about life.

I've got to show Dove I care, I feel really bad that I even thought about sleeping with Callie tonight. How can I get Dove to really see that I love her? Before its to late and Leonard had his way with her, stupid Fallen Angel!

Chapter 16

Dove poV

I sat in my room after dinner, it was exciting that father was staying for a couple of days! Maybe him and mum will get back together... Actually that probably won't happen.

I pushed the sex pistols tape into the player, the music started to play loud. This music was great... Any music can be great I can escape from my life and listen to the story of the song.

"Dove!" Angel said as he entered the room. he held in his hand two white package bags.

"Hi" said turning the music down while standing up at the same time (multitasking)

Father closed the door, once it was closed I was free to hug. I ran over to him and threw my arms around him. He held me tight, it was moments like these that could stay forever.

"I missed you" I said cuddling my face into his chest.

"How's everything in Cleveland" He said as I let go of him. We moved over to the bed and sat down.

"It's good, only it's really hard not saying anything about my bloodline" I said looking down at my feet "It hurts in the chest that I can't tell her she is my mother"

"I know it does, I want to tell her as much as you but it's not possible" he replied putting a hand on my shoulder.

"But why? No one has actually told me!" I said looking up at him, I think he was a bit startled with my forwardness.

"I thought it would be better if I told you"

"Then spill" I said sternly, I just want to know.

"When your mother and I shared one pure moment of happiness, I turned evil as you know but what you don't know is that I put a curse on your mother which caused you to be pulled from her stomach before you were born, when you were torn the bond between you and your mother became fragile so fragile that if she found out about your existence it would kill her" he said looking up at me, I can't believe I was hearing this... I can't ever tell my mother that she is my mother because I will kill her!

"Why did no one tell me this?" I said standing up. I started to pace the room... I never pace but what else was I the hell to do.

"I wanted to... But there was never a right time to tell you, in England you didn't exactly have the best time after Keith died!" Father said, when he said Keith's name my whole body shook. Thinking of Keith was painful and talking about him made me speechless.

My eyes started to water, I want to die... Everything is my fault, Buffy doesn't know I exist as her daughter and Keith died because of me.

The tears started to poor and I fell to the ground.

"I'm sorry Dove, I shouldn't of said that! Keith's death wasn't your fault" Father said as he stood up to hold me.

"I need to be alone" I said looking up at him, he was hesitant "Go!"

I watched my father leave the room but he left the bags behind, it wasn't time to look inside!

I slid to the stereo and turned the sex pistols on full blast.

I feel like I have betrayed Keith somehow being with Ren, I know I couldn't help it but I can't help feel responsible!

Chapter 17

Last few weeks of England

Raven poV

I moved closer to Keith I could hear his breathing, the sound of his heart pumping.

He smiled at me, the stupid man thought I was his beloved Dove.

He was dead wrong ... And when I say dead I really mean dead, he's not going to be alive for much longer.

Keith's warm lips touched my icy neck, I could smell his scent and I couldn't stand it any longer. It was time to go in for the bite, he won't see it coming!

But it hit me! I can torture him first... Just a little fun.

I pulled away and started to giggle, I moved over to the desk where the letter opener lay. What a watcher he was he didn't even realize it was a full moon, stupid idiot.

I clenched the knife tight in my hand, the cold silver felt nice and I felt in power.

"Come here" I said Keith walked over to me and I kissed him.

We didn't let go, it was time to strike... This is soo fun, Dove is going to love it when she wakes up lying over the dead body of her lover but was he really her lover I mean they didn't even do "It"

Dove poV

I woke up, once agin with the headache that held the secrets of Raven from the previous night, what did she do? Why didn't the watchers realize it was a full moon.

My eyes opened and I was lying on top of Keith, he was sleeping or so I thought for the first second before I smelt the stench of blood.

I looked lower at his body he had been bitten on the neck and his skin had been carved with the letter opener I held in my hand!

What the Fuck have i done.

I moved away from the lifeless body and started to weep. I examined the carved skin and realized Raven had left me and message... "Ravens coming Bitch!"

My head started to spin and memory's started to poor into me from every direction, I don't want to know what this Bitch did to my lover because when I remember I will enjoy it!

My eyes closed suddenly and it started. The pain of the memory's, it seemed every time I remembered it became more painful.

Raven moved around teasing Keith, try were laughing and smiling. I felt the cold knife in her hand like it was my own, and when it hit his skin I enjoyed in with excitement.

"Dove what are you doing I love you!" He shrieked.

"Well I don't love you! You stupid shit" said raven.

The blood splatted everywhere as Keith struggled but he wasn't strong enough it's so much more fun when they scream! I watched the life go out of his eyes and felt so much excitement... Nooooooooooooooooo.

I can't feel this! This isn't me .. It's feelings that aren't mine!

But the worst feeling was when She or I ... I'm so confused rolled in his blood while drinking it, the taste was Devine.

After the vision was over my heart hurt like it had never hurt before, I can't let this happen to anyone else! No one else is going to get hurt.

No more LOVE!


End file.
